


Tony and Remy Part 10

by jcporter1



Category: Iron Man Repomen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcporter1/pseuds/jcporter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The net gets tighter, and there is shower sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Remy Part 10

When they arrived back at the house Tony barked orders at the his head of security. 

“Get everyone assembled in the security office. Gather all records, video and log books and meet in thirty minutes.” He sniffed the air, then lifted his arm and tentatively sniffed himself.  
"God I reek…" he remarked. "I'm gonna take a shower." 

Remy followed him upstairs.

Tony’s head whirled trying to form a pattern to make some sense. Cranking the water to hot he stepped in. He let the water sluice the dirt off first before pressing the shampoo dispenser and lathering his hair.

The shower door clicked open and Remy pushed in naked and gloriously hard. Obviously near death experiences agreed with him.

"We have to hurry " Tony said "just time to clean up and change."

"I know. If we shower together it speeds things up" Remy said, his voice strangely hoarse. Then he dropped to his knees and took Tony into his mouth and sucked hard.  
Tony went from soft to hard so fast he saw spots. He put one hand on the shower head to steady himself. The other he rested on Remy’s head.  
In spite of the surprise attack, or maybe because of it, Remy was able to pull a long shuddery orgasm out of him in just over a minute . "Godddddd Remy. Jeeesus."

When Remy stood up Tony saw he was blind with lust. He knew from experience that it would take hours to get Remy off in that state. Still trying to recover his breath Tony stepped into Remy and shoved him against the slate stone of shower. Taking another step he pinned Remy and wrapped his fist around Remy’s cock. 

Wet skin on wet skin. Like rubber on rubber. Tony shoved his hand down Remy’s shaft till he hit balls employing the Stark Industries erection reboot learned first hand by the CEO of Stark Industries.

Remy howled "son of a bitch" and tried to come off the wall. Tony pushed him back and shoved his fist down again once, twice, three times till Remy was collapsed against the wall gasping for breath. Tony let go and waited..

This time when Remy looked at him, he was seeing him. The blindness was gone. Replaced by questioning blue eyes.

"Are you ready? ' Tony asked.

Remy nodded, licking his lips nervously.. Tony reached above Remy’s head to the shampoo dispensers and filled his palm with conditioner. It was herbal, organic, and most important very thick. This time when he took Remy in his hand, there was no more friction than the ball bearings in the shoulder gyro-joint of his red metal suit.

"Ahhhhhh" Remy melted into the wall, his legs splathered slightly to keep himself from slipping down the wall. Tony had to smile at the change from raging bull to staggering colt. He was terribly tempted to kiss his slack mouth but he was afraid it would slow things down. Instead he kept a steady pace and watched the emotions flitting across Remy’s innocent boyish face. Tony picked up the pace imperceptibly until with a whimper as quiet as a dreaming puppy Remy shot copious amounts of cum onto the shower floor..

Tony kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Hurry up and get dressed.". He encouraged.

He wrapped a towel around him as he stepped out the shower door. He crossed to the intercom and hit the squawk button.

"Pepper!."

"Yea Tony."

"Make sure there's a bottle of scotch in the conference room."

"Already there"

"You're the best. Be there in a minute."

 

In the conference room Tony poured a double and sat back in his chair. The room was large dark and carpeted. One wall was filled with monitors and top of the line AV equipment. Around The large oval boardroom table sat his security team. The Capt. To his left. Pepper sat to his right.

And just padding in right now was Remy. He took the spot to Pepper’s right. Tony noticed the water drops still forming and dropping off a curl at the nape of Remy’s neck. Towelling off was not one of Remy’s strong suits. Tony's lip started to twitch into a smile, but he bit the inside of his mouth to stop it.

"All right, what do we have?" he asked expansively  
.  
The Captain jumped right in.

“We know what he did.” He turned on the monitors. "just not how."

In the screens were several camera angles of the property. The Captain expounded.

"Look here. 1:00. Our car is out at the north gate. He leaves for rounds. 1:17 you and Remy are leaving the house with motorbikes. Now...here...see the car is driving past the north west gate- check the time code - 1:19. And notice the back fender. Dried mud from the rain we had last week. Should have been washed off but it got overlooked. Anyway, that's our hummer. And there it goes...driving off to the south gate. But look. 1:25 and the hummer is back at the NW gate. But where's the dried mud? See. Its not our car, but because the other car is off camera right now you don't notice the "extra" car. And then he drives off camera, presumably to hide the car from the cameras. And ...then... Here. Here's out hummer at the south gate at 1:35 - see the mud?"

Tony shook his head in marvel.  
"That's too well planned for a single person." he commented. "you can't even see the house from the North West gate even with binoculars. Its out of line of sight. And to have jumped the electric alarm and be inside in five minutes. Some one gave him the heads up."  
Tony cleared his throat and looked around the room.  
"I have absolute confidence in every member of our security team. But I'm asking now...do any of you know or suspect something that might have bearing on this?"

A hand shot up. Young man. Peach fuzz on a soft chin, but eyes were old. Tony pointed at him. "you"

"Its got to be eyes in the sky sir. Drones. Only way they could track the whole comings and goings on the property at once and us not see em."

Tony nodded. "Makes sense tactically. Now anyone want to guess who? Why?"

Pepper interjected. "My guess is Beck. He's wanted to take control of this project from the minute he saw Remy walking around. He's gone thru multiple channels behind our backs. But you have friends in high places. They've been shutting him down. Its in the contract if you can't complete the army takes over. I think he's trying to make sure you can't finish."

Tony noticed Remy’s ears were turning red from the attention and the fact that he was the cause of Tony’s woes.

“Now hold on. Why me.? He’s got an entire army to do things to.”

“To answer that, we would have to know what his plans are, until then, we have to go with the assumption that we could be attacked at anytime.” He turned to the security captain. “Lets make sure everyone is wearing a vest. All the time. Helmets too, when outside or in vehicles.”

“Right.”

“Pepper, how long until we are ready to present our findings to the army?”

“Three weeks.”

“Three weeks, can’t we push that up.”

“That’s when the last series of tests are. If we try to fudge on them the army calls it fraud and takes over anyway…And demands it’s money back.”

“Hmm. We’re stuck till then. Everyone just keep their eyes peeled.” Tony ordered and dismissed the meeting.

After two days of forced indoor activity, Tony called Remy and Pepper to his den, and after pouring each a drink proposed some activity.

“No , Tony .” Pepper admonished, “ we don’t know where or when the next hit will be.”

“Not right away,…c’mon, we’ll just go to the Crow’s Nest and get some oysters. Broad daylight, lots of witnesses and potential casualties. Beck would never call a hit in those situations.”

Remy was thrilled. He loved going to new places with Tony. He would follow every suave confidant gesture with sharp eyes, and bask in the glory of Tony’s company. And Pepper had become quite decent to him, since the kick in the nads all those months ago.   
Remy made sure his pistol was clean and that the action moved smoothly. He put on a clean white shirt and one of Tony’s old sports jackets that still smelled just a tiny bit like Tony and his cologne and gave Remy extra courage when he wore it.

He wondered about the oysters. He’d never eaten them but he wouldn't let on. Didn't want to seem like a rube.

Out in the car he noticed that Pepper looked positively feminine in a yellow patterned sun dress and Tony, in a polo shirt cocked one eye at Remy and instructed him to   
“Lose the jacket.” 

Remy quickly shrugged out of the jacket and folded it on the seat of the town car. It left his holster and gun visible, but he decided he’d wear his gun in his waist band once he got to the restaurant .

At the gate, after waiting for two Jeeps from Port Hueneme to drive past, the town car pulled out onto the main road and turn left. Five hundred yards down the road one of the Jeeps slammed on it’s breaks and blocked the car’s progress. Their driver cursed and stood on his break pedal. Then he threw the car into reverse, but the second Jeep pulled in behind them.

Men jumped out of both Jeeps with armbands marked MP, they set up perimeter positions and aimed hand guns at the car. A bull horn was produced and one of the MPs ordered them to get out of the car.

They needn't have bothered, Remy was all ready out, taking aim at the nearest man.

“This is the U.S. Navy,” the bullhorn called out, and Remy hesitated to shoot. The man with the bullhorn approached their car. He held a white piece of paper. Remy took it and backed up to the rear of the town car, then handed it to Tony, he glanced at it and then handed it to Pepper.

“What’s this about?” Tony called.

“We’re here to collect Remy Harrison. “

“On what grounds?” 

“He owes the army two weeks of active duty and we have been ordered to pick him up.”


End file.
